


sweet home alabama

by andromedasstarship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Pregnancy, brief reylo, for once kylo ren isnt the rich one in the fic, kylo ren is a social climber, kylo ren is kinda ooc but also he isnt, mature language, the reylo is not endgame i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasstarship/pseuds/andromedasstarship
Summary: Successful New York fashion designer, Kylo Ren, has recently become engaged to the city’s most eligible bachelorette, Rey Hennings. But Kylo’s past is filled with secrets, most notably you, his estranged wife that he married back in high school. Determined to finally finalize your divorce and announce his engagement to his parents, Kylo is on his way back to small town Alabama.---a sweet home alabama kylo ren au
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	sweet home alabama

**Author's Note:**

> kylo is going to be quite ooc in our first chapter, more notes on this choice at the end!

_Eighteen Years Ago, Chandrila, Alabama_

_“Ben!” You exclaimed, laughing as you rushed to keep up with him. He had hit a growth spurt last year and you were no longer able to overtake him by foot._

_The two of you were 16 and 17 respectively, him being one year older, something he always hung over your head; even though you both knew you definitely wore the pants. Summer had just started, the last bell of the year ringing only hours ago. Ben had promised you the perfect date to start the summer. You were sure whatever he had planned would’ve been just that, but the rain had come in fast; effectively ruining whatever he had planned. So that’s how the two of you found yourself running like hell, trying to get out of the rain. Or at least, that’s what you thought you were doing._

_“Ben, where are you going? Town’s that way!” You screamed, making sure he could hear you over the storm, pointing wildly in the direction of town._

_He stopped running, turning around to look at you with his signature grin. He extended his hand out to you._

_“Come on! Don’t you trust me?”_

_You reached out and took his hand, he only gave you a moment before he started running again, pulling you behind him. The two of you ran a few minutes longer before you arrived on the local beach._

_“Ben, what the hell? We’re too close to the water, the lightning-”_

_A sharp crack of said lightning landed only feet away from you, causing you to jump. Ben steadied you, pulling you in close to his chest._

_“Trust me, just look.” He said, even though you couldn’t see him at this angle, you knew he was grinning ear to ear. He lost track of how long the two of you were standing there, watching the way the sky light up and the how the reflections danced across the water. The two of you were getting absolutely soaked, but he was more than happy to just be in your presence. When he looked down at you, you had a sad smile on your face._

_“What’s wrong babe?”_

_“Wake up Kylo.” You said sadly, gently pushing him away from you._

_“Who’s Kylo? What are you talking about?”_

_“It’s time to wake up.”_

_Present Day, New York City, New York_

“Kylo,” Phasma said, punctuating his name with a shove, “wake up man!” 

Kylo shot up, knocking a few papers over in the process. Eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. It took a moment, but he reminded himself he wasn’t in Alabama, but rather in NYC working on set for his latest design project. 

“Did I fall asleep? My bad,” he huffed, stretching his arms wide, “what time is it?” He asked with a yawn. 

“5:15,” Hux said, slamming a stack of folders down on the table with a grin, “we’ll close out the shoot from here. Don’t you have a special date in an hour?” Him and Phasma shared a grin at that. 

Kylo jumped up then, getting a laugh out of his two friends. He scrambled up his things, hurrying to the door before he stopped and looked back at them. 

“Let’s just hope she says yes.” He said with a grin, shooting them both a wink as he ran out the door. While he made his way back to his apartment, he struggled to shake his dream from his mind. He hadn’t even seen you in, what had it been, fifteen years? That was the past, he reminded himself. Getting out of small town Chandrila, Alabama was everything Kylo had wanted since he was a boy. There was no way he was going to somehow ruin the evening, ruin what he had created, all over a dream about you. 

Thinking towards the future, he started walking a bit faster, not wanting to be late for his date with Rey. 

_Rey._ He thought, was everything he had ever wanted. Born to a political legacy family, her mother had been grooming her to be the first female President since she was born. Her connections and power were undeniable, but besides that she was sweet and kind. Soft voice and gentle touch, exactly the opposite of you. Rey, that’s what, that’s who, he needed, not you. 

\----

The night was going perfectly. After finishing dinner at Rey’s favorite restaurant, Kylo was currently taking them to her favorite park, via horse drawn carriage. It was a fairytale, it was _perfect._

Rey looked beautiful of course, her hair fell softly around her face and the dress she was wearing no doubt no less than eight hundred dollars. Kylo had had the hindsight to tell Rey’s two best friends, Finn and Poe, about his plans for tonight. Trusting that they’d have the foresight to make sure Rey did all the things girls wanted to do before they got engaged; he’d heard the stories about girls saying they’d say no to a man if their nails weren’t done and even if it was just a joke he wasn’t willing to take the risk. 

When they finally arrived at the park, he helped Rey exit the carriage, leading her over to the gazebo that was decorated to the nines with flowers and soft lights. 

“Kylo…” she whispered, in awe, taking in the entire setup. 

“Rey,” he started, cupping her cheek gently with one hand, “knowing you, being with you, for the past year has been the best year of my life.” He wiped at the tear already beginning to form on her face, lowering to the ground on one knee. 

“Rey Hennings, from the moment I met you there was something special in you that I knew I’d follow to the end of the world. Your soul is light itself and I never want to be apart from you,” he paused only to pull a ring box out of his pocket and open it, “Rey, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“Yes,” Rey said quietly, “yes!” Hands shaking as Kylo slipped the ring onto her finger. When he stood, she threw herself on him, the two of them engaging in a tight hug. 

Kylo was finally getting the life he wanted. He had the career, he had the name, and now he had the girl. All there was left to do, was finally scrub you out of his life for good. Tonight, he’d enjoy the engagement with Rey. 

Tomorrow? He'd be going back home and he wasn't leaving without signed divorce papers. 

**Author's Note:**

> in terms of making kylo so 'sweet', i really want this fic to focus around his internal desire for greatness and acceptance. in this story, rey symbolizes everything kylo wants (high society, wealth, success) and in his desperation to achieve what he sees as the perfect life, he'll do anything, which in this case means play the role of perfect boyfriend/fiance. is this to say hes completely acting? no, but i believe in this scenario, its an appropriate characterization. also, this is a sweet home alabama au lol, its supposed to be fun!  
> \--  
> in other news, im really excited for this and can't wait to add my own twist to the story!


End file.
